Dirty Girl Scout Cookies
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Sequel to "Nature Trail to Hell"


Title: Dirty Girl Scout Cookies  1/3

Author: Autumn 

E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com

Summary:  First the Boy Scouts got it, now it's time for those F^&*ing cookie mongers to get what they've had coming for years……………

Rating: R 

Author's Notes:  This holds the same characters as "Nature Trail to Hell," so it's a bit of a sequel I guess.    

Yes, once again my issues with children's organizations surfaces………..

            It had been months since the standoff in Montana.  Scott was gone; all the enemies were behind bars or performing in a circus, or at a publishing house…  But details are trivial anyway.  Point is, life at the Pepto-Bismol Mansion was going along swimmingly.  

            Logan, Rogue, Jean, Ororo, Remy and all the other adults at the mansion had stared evil in the face and lived to tell about it, there was nothing they couldn't face!  The boy scouts had been defeated.  All traces of evil had been wiped from the planet.  

*Ding-dong*   

Jubilee and Kitty raced towards the door eager to meet what they were sure was the damn fine UPS man delivering another mysterious box to the owner of the residence.  Instead the two fought too open the door and upon seeing what lay on the other side they screamed in horror and ran to push the panic button conveniently located next to the intercom.

The X-Men dropped whatever it was they happened to be doing at the moment.  Which just for informational purposes ranged from the G-NC-17 range.  In approximately two minutes, all members of the X-Men were in various stages of dress and assembled in the hallway, reading to face whatever form or evilness happened to be afoot.  

A stricken Kitty attacked Logan when he attempted to open the front door.  "For the love or all that is holy don't open that door!" she wailed from her new location on Logan's back.  

Rolling his eyes and gently shaking the girl from his back, the mighty Wolverine crossed the rest of the empty space and pulled open the door.  Instead of finding a gaggle of FOHers, evil haglets, wretched warlocks, Jehovah's witnesses or even worse, a salesman, all Logan could see before him were two little girls dressed all in brown. 

Upon seeing the two mini-saleswomen, Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue all turned tail and ran screaming into the depths of the mansion.  There were only one thing that Rogue, a full member of the team could not face, and girl scouts happened to be it.  

"Hi! We're from troupe 666 and we're selling cookies. How many boxes would you like to purchase?" the little Brownies rattled off with an unsettling degree of synchronicity.  

   At this point, Logan's hackles were raised.  Anything that made Marie run off like that HAD to be pure evil.  Hell, she wasn't even afraid of Martha Stuart.  Without giving it a second thought, Logan unsheathed his claws and got in the face of the blonde brownie standing in front of him.  "Why'd you make Marie run off, punk?" 

The girl didn't even flinch.  She simply reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin brown cookie.  "Here, the delicious flavor and natural mint preservatives will make your breath less yucky" she said before shoving the cookie into Logan's mouth.  Too shocked to do anything, Logan simply backed away and chewed thoughtfully on the brown disk.  He suddenly had the yearning to wear a short brown disk and sing round after round of the friendship song. 

Snapping himself out of it, Logan spit out the remainder of the cookie, and to his dismay part of the former cookie landed on the red headed girl's shoe.  Her eyes narrowed in rage and she looked ready to leap on the large man, when her young companion helps her back.  "Not now. We haven't made the sale yet!" the blonde one replied. 

Amused at the going on's, Jean turned to the girls.  "What kind of cookies do you have?" 

" Thin mints, and Carmel delights are the most popular cookies. Peanut butter patties are another favorite."   The little girl rattled off. The red head was still glaring menacingly at Logan. 

Hank appeared from around the corner and pushing his glasses onto his nose, voiced his particular query.  "Would you be able to tell me what is in those delightful cookies?" 

The red head spoke up.  "Glucose, sodium nitrate, underquoutasans, and artificial flavoring.

"What's the underquoutasans?" Jean asked, more than a little curious. 

"The two looked at each other, silently debating weather or not to tell the prospective clients in front of them.  Speaking in unison again they replied,  "scouts who haven't achieved their quota of cookie sales for the year." 

"Wait, you mean they put real girl scouts in the cookies for not selling enough?" Ororo asked in shock. 

"They had it coming" the red head stated mater of factly.

"Give us a minute" Ororo politely told the girls before shutting the door.  

"This cannot go on! They are using innocent girl scouts in their cookies!" Jean shouted in righteous indignation. 

Logan meanwhile had bolted to his room to thoroughly SCOPE out his mouth.  A few minutes later he appeared.  

"Don't tell Chuck they're here, he'll invite them in and buy a whole year's worth most likely to go with his goddamn tea."

"It is obvious to me that we must stop this insanity. It's just wrong on so many levels!  Can I get an Amen?!" Jean thundered. 

"Amen.  Now, I have an idea, but we need to learn where they are stationed at, and then strike when their defenses are down" Hank insisted.

"Their defenses are never down.  Their motto is to 'be prepared.'" Ororo chimed in. 

"Listen, let's get rid of the little Nazi's and get to kicking some ass." 

"Logan, they're little girls, you can't kick their asses" Jean reasoned. 

"Nobody, feeds me a dirty Girl Scout cookie and don't pay for it" he raged as the claws shot out of his hands again." 

"Logan, although attempting to be a little barbaric with the situation is correct. This is intolerable and we must stop them!" Hank concurred. 

"Oui, Remy sick now just from watching mon ami" he said while clapping Logan on the back in a show of support."

"We'll discuss this later, but right now we have to get rid of them." Ororo decided. 

Opening the door she smiled serenely at the girls. "I'm sorry, but we have to do a head count of how many of the teacher's here would like to purchase your delightful cookies. Is there a location we can reach you at later?" 

"You could call us and we can take the order like that," the blonde stated. 

"We uh, don't have a phone" Logan replied. 

The girls exchanged skeptical looks. "It's a mansion." 

"We're a little behind the times" Jean explained sheepishly.

"Well, do you have the internet? You can fill out a cookie request form online," the red haired one continued.

"What exactly is the, internet?" Hank asked in his most sincere 'naïve' voice.

"Okay.  You can come to our troupe meeting tomorrow at 999 Lleh Drive."  

With that, the two little girls turned down the long, winding driveway and went back to the carpool of girl scouts.

Sighing in relief, the team retreated to the conference room, intent on finding a way to rid the world of the girly menace.  

"We need to get to the root of this, find out what it is that makes the girl scouts so evil" Jean began, "and based on their behavior, I believe Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty have the answer. 

"The question is where do we find them?" Hank asked. 

  "Well, nobody ever got ahead by sitting on their bottom.  Let's look" Ororo stated. 

The team rose and headed into separate directions to attempt to find the missing links. 


End file.
